One Time
by Meiilyng
Summary: Tudo começou com uma declaração e a humilhação da rejeição. Mas tudo muda logo após uma noite, pois 1 minuto poderia mudar a vida deles.
1. Tempestade

**Olááá minna *.***

**bem essa é minha 1ª fic minha SasuSaku,e por incrivel que pareça começei a gostar desse casal ultimamente o.O  
**

**Bem... rsrs Tomará que gostem ^.^**

_Pensamento ou destaque - Itálico_

**Destaque - negrito**

* * *

**One Time**

**_Prefácio_**

" _O amor é a formar mas humana para antecipar aquilo que já é eterno. Para o amor, não a tempo, não a momento, há apenas duas pessoas e um sentimento. Ao contrário da paixão o amor é uma semente que é eternamente cultivada; já a paixão é uma planta fraca e que é levada por fracas tempestades. Mesmo me que esqueças, saiba que sempre te amarei, e que meu amor será eterno... Até durar "_

**Capitulo 1. Tempestade**

A brisa leve e fresca batia em seus cabelos negros e arrepiados e o deixa ainda mais bonito aos meus olhos. Ele era o homem mais bonito que eu tinha visto! Aqueles olhos ônix me chamavam e me encantavam de maneiras que nunca pensei...

Hesitante, consegui me levantar do banco que estava sentada... Eu não queria deixar de lhe olhar, pois observar sua beleza era a única coisa que me era alcasável. Ele sempre me foi perfeito, e incomparável, mas nunca me deu atenção. Eu nem me lembro mais da última vez que troquei mais de 4 palavras com ele, talvez ele me despreze e eu não tenha percebido ainda! Mas eu só sabia de uma coisa, eu nunca desistiria de meu amor!

- rosada – chama uma menina loira.

- Ino, por favor me chame de Sakura – diz sakura pegando sua bolsa, pois acabrá de levantar do bando de uma praça.

- Sakura... Dá para você parar de ficar fazendo isso? – pergunta Ino fingindo estar irritada.

- o que fiz desta vez Ino? – responde Sakura com outra pergunta.

- Você estava olhando para o Sasuke novamente! – afirma – Você deveria procurar outro menino para namorar Sakura! – afirma novamente Ino.

- Não – Sakura é direta.

- Até eu desisti rosadinha. Aquele menino é frio e inalcansável, deixa ele com a sua solidão, você tem de ser feliz Sakura – fala Ino preocupada com a amiga.

- Ino... Por favor, você sabe o quanto gosto dele. Nem que eu quisesse eu conseguiria parar de gostar do Sasuke-kun – Sakura fica cabisbaixa.

- Ta bem! Ta bem! Eu paro de falar disso, agora vamos tomar sorvete? O Kiba-kun comprou um pote ENORME de flocos pra gente – fala a loira pulando de alegria e puxando Sakura pelo braço.

- Ino... – diz Sakura com uma gota enorme.

Hoje seria mais um dia exaustante de aula. Mas como fomos uma das melhores salas da escola, saimos para um passeio ecológico em um parque qualquer(na verdade este passeio serviu apenas para o pessoal se divertir). Eu não tinha muito o que fazer naquele parque, então fiquei me divertindo com meus amigos(ou seja, pessoas fugidas do hospicio). Meus melhores amigos são: Ino, Kiba, Naruto, Tenten, Temari, Shikamaru, Neji e Hinata. Ah esqueci de falar, meu nome é Sakura Haruno, e tenho 17 aninhos de idade.

- Kiba me da sorvete – Ino pula encima de Kiba com uma colher.

- Ino... Você me assusta! – afirma Sakura.

- As vezes eu dúvido que ela seja humana! Ela deve ser um robô programada para comer sorvete – brinca Temari.

- não fala isso de mim Temari-chan – diz Ino com um pote enorme de sorvete na mão e com o Kiba nocauteado do seu lado.

- uau! – fala Shikamaru surpreso.

- olha os amigos que fui arranjar – Sakura ria da cara dos amigos.

- sabe o que eu estava pesando gente, que tal se nós fossemos para aquela cabana sinistra na floresta, já que é um passeio ecológico, ninguém vai reclamar se formos lá! –afirma Tenten sorrindo.

- Eu estava pensando na mesma coisa! – Afirma Neji – Mas nós iremos embora hoje, então não poderemos ir lá – Neji decepciona Tenten.

- Mas eu... – Tenten é interrompiada por Kurenai.

- Alunos, tenho um recado para todos... Alunos – A professora Kurenai tentava chamar a atenção de todos– Alunos...PIRALHOS OLHEM AQUI – todos olham para a professora – tenho um recado para todos. Infelizmente não poderemos ir embora pois o ônibus quebrou! – afirma Kurenai.

- aaahhhh – todos reclamam em uni-som.

- Sasuke empresta seu prisma pra professora – Kiba brinca com o amigo.

- creio que o senhor Uchiha não trouçe seu carrinho para o passeio, ou trouçe? – pergunta Kurenai séria.

- não – sasuke diz em tom baixo.

- ótimo – a professora continua a falar – teremos que passar a noite em bangalos aqui no parque e-

- AH PROFESSORA FALA SÉRIO, VAMOS EMBORA DE TÁXI! – um aluno grita irritado.

- ISSO AI! – outros alunos concordam.

- NÃO - Kurenai diz Brava – escolheremos os alunos para cada bangalo daqui a pouco, se quiserem saber com quem vão passar as próximas 17 horas, se dirijam a mesa dos professoras daqui 20 minutos – Kurenai sai do local.

- eu não quero dormir no mesmo bangalo que algum idiota! – afirma Neji olhando para Shikamaru.

- não tente ser sarcástico Hyuuga – Shikamaru diz irritado.

- eu tento se eu quiser – Neji aperta seus punhos.

-_"17 horas nãoooooo"_ – Sakura pensa apreenciva.

- _" Poderemos fazer coisas legais nestas 17 horas "_ – pensa Ino com um sorriso malicioso.

- _"EBA iremos para a cabana na floresta"_ – pensa Tenten comemorando.

-_ "...Irritantes..." _- pensa Sasuke.

- Eu queria ir pro Ichiraku – Naruto fala em voz Baixa.

- esse vai ser um passeio mais longo do que imaginamos! – afirma Neji emburrado.

20 minutos depois...

- então pessoal... como irei dizer isso... – pergunta um homem de cabelos brancos para si mesmo.

- Fala logo Kakashi - Kurenai suspira irritada.

- ta bem, ta bem – Kakashi pega um livro – ligamos para seus pais, e eles disseram que permitem que vocês fiquem aqui durante uma semana – Kakashi começa a ver o rosto dos alunos mudarem de expressão.

- EEEEHHHH FÉRIAS – Alguns alunos gritavam felizes.

- Vocês estão felizes? – pergunta Kakashi surpreso.

- claro professor! – Naruto afirma- nós não iremos para a escola está semana, e ainda ficaremos aproveitando este parque e a pousada, VAI SER D+ - Naruto diz agitado.

- já que alguns estão felizes com a noticia, anunciaremos agora as pessoas que ficaram em cada bangalo – Kurenai pega um livro – Yui Yamata, Akira Matsumoto, Layla Ha Ni e Ki Hyung bangalo 3...

- eeehhh – as amigas comemoravam.

- quero cair no mesmo bangalo que vocês – diz Ino quase chorando.

- acho que cairemos no mesmo bangalo sim Ino, fica calma – Tenten tentava acalmar a amiga.

- mas e se eu cair no bangalo... Por exemplo da Vakarin? – pergunta Ino para Tenten.

- você terá mais chances de mata-lá – ri Temari.

- isso é verdade – concorda Sakura rindo também.

- SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAN – Naruto "grita" agitado.

- o que foi Naruto? ¬¬" – pergunta Sakura um pouco irritada.

- o teme... Me disse uma coisa... – Sakura puxa Naruto para falarem a sós.

- FALA – Sakura estava com os olhos brilhando.

- O teme estava comentando que tinha uma menina olhando pra ele e...

- só isso? Que novidade Naruto, pensei que era algo importante - Sakura interrompe Naruto.

- ... E ela tinha cabelos róseos e olhos esmeralda – Naruto continua sua frase e ri no final.

- O QUE? O, S-Sasuke me notou? NÃO ACREDITO – Sakura quase cai pra trás mas Naruto a segura.

- Sakura-chaaan, cuidado! – afirma o loiro.

- que emoção – Sakura segurava o choro – o Sasuke-kun comento sobre mim... Pensei que ele nem sabia que eu existia – Sakura ainda segurava o choro com os olhos brilhantes agora.

- _'será que eu falo pra ela que ele perguntou se ela era uma aluna nova?'_ – pensa Naruto com uma gota enorme.

- JÁ SEI...

- o que Sakura-chan? – pergunta Naruto curioso.

- Eu vou me declarar para o Sasuke-kun! Já que ele finalmente me notou, tenho certeza que ele pelo menos vai ouvir o que tenho a dizer sobre meus sentimentos, Dattebayo – Sakura sorri percebendo o que disse – credo isso pega – Sakura comenta em voz baixa sobre o Dattebayo.

- Sakura-chan eu acho melhor...

- Desculpe Naruto, eu tenho que ir agora, vou me declarar pro Sasuke-kun – Sakura sai correndo.

- isso não vai acabar bem! – afirma Naruto.

Como posso dizer? Eu estava muito feliz com o que o Naruto me disse! Eu tinha perdido as esperanças faz algum tempo, mas finalmente o Sasuke me notou, e isso me fazia muito feliz. Eu resolvi não chegar falando que o amo do nada, eu esperaria a professora separar todos os bangâlos. Por que assim... Eu finalmente poderia falar pro amor da minha vida que o amo.

- Sasuke... – Um ruivo de olhos verdes tentava chamar a atenção do amigo.

- ele não vai ouvir Gaara, está no mundo da Lua! – afirma Shikamaru deitado em um banco.

- Você é o único que não pode falar sobre "mundo da lua" Shikamaru! – afirma Gaara.

- vocês poderiam parar de falar besteira – Sasuke finalmente fala.

- TEME, EU QUERO FALAR UMA COISA – Naruto chega agitado.

- você tem 5 segundos – fala Sasuke sério.

- eu queria dizer que... – Sasuke interrompe Naruto.

- seu tempo acabou, vou tomar banho – Sasuke sai do local.

- ai cara, fiz besteira – Naruto começar a chorar, batendo sua cabeça na parede.

- o que você fez agora Naruto? – Neji pergunta curioso.

- eu falei pra Sakura que o teme percebeu que ela existe, mas o que ela não sabe é que ele só notou ela porque a Ino tava gritando – Naruto se senta na cama.

- isso com certeza não é bom! – afirma Neji.

- eu vou avisar a Hina-chan para ela falar com a Sakura – Neji puxa Naruto pela camisa.

- Você não vai falar com a Hinata, Naruto – Neji fica irritado – ela ainda está magoada com o que você fez a ela – Neji diz em tom de ameaça.

- Mas eu não fiz nada...

- VOCÊ NÃO VAI – Neji "grita" irritado.

- já que disse de uma forma tão educada – Naruto vola a se sentar.

- então você vai se declarar pra ele mesmo Sakura? – pergunta Tenten ainda assustada com o que Sakura acabará de lhe contar.

- sim,o Naruto me deu esperanças – sorri Sakura.

- é melhor você não confiar no Naruto. Você tem certeza que deixou ele falar tudo? – Tenten pergunta sobre sua conversa com Naruto –_ "E vocÊ ainda perguntan Tenten? É claro que não"_ – pensa Tenten aflita.

- Claro! Naruto disse tudo o que eu precisava ouvir! – afirma Sakura sorrindo.

- _"você é ingênua Sakura..."_ – pensa Tenten preocupada com o amiga.

- eu acho que vou falar com ele daqui a pouco, me deseja sorte Tenten – sorri Sakura saindo do local.

- Isso com certeza não vai acabar bem! Com certeza...!

Eu iria me declarar para o Sasuke daqui a pouco, e estava muito feliz. Finalmente depois de anos, eu poderia falar pra ele que o amava mais do que tudo! Mas não sei por que... Eu estava sentindo que algo não iria acabar bem, mas era apenas um presentimento e nada mais.

- como assim Louse? – pergunta uma ruiva sorrindo.

- Isso que você ouviu Karin, Haruno Sakura irá se declarar para o Sasuke-kun daqui a pouco – ri Louse.

- não acredito nisso, a oportunidade perfeita apareceu – fala Karin sorrindo – Vamos humilhar Haruno Sakura! – afirma Karin sorrindo.

- como iremos fazer isso? – Louse pergunta.

- Ora... Não precisaremos fazer nada de mais! Apenas precisaremos fazer ela se declarar na frente de todo mundo, e esperar a reação de Sasuke-kun, que com certeza não será nadinha boa – ri Karin.

Chegou a hora, a oportunidade perfeita! Sasuke-kun está sozinho encostado em uma das arvóres do parque. Nunca pensei que um passei ecológico poderia mudar minha vida como vai mudar... Talvez um minuto poderia mudar minha vida como nunca pensei...

- É agora ou nunca... – Sakura estava indo em direção a Sasuke – Nunca pensei que poderia me declarar assim para Sasuke-kun – Sakura estava chegando mais perto... – Olá Sasuke – e finalmente ela iria se declarar.

Sasuke apenas a olhou e continuou sério.

- Bem... – falou timida – eu queria falar uma coisa para você...

- fala... – Disse indiferente.

- Bem... Eu...Queria... Di-Dizer... Bem...

- Se você não for falar nada, eu vou embora – Sasuke cruza os braços ainda com uma expressão sério.

- Bem...

Sakura não avia visto mas Karin estava levando todos para o local aonde ela estava com Sasuke, para humilha-lá em público.

- venham vocês vão gostar do que vão ver. Essa vai ser a melhor atração do parque ecológico – ri Karin levando quase todos os alunos com ela.

- O que você vai mostrar Karin? – pergunta Naruto curioso.

- Espere, e verá... – Ri Karin falando para todos se esconderem, pois veriam a piada do ano em carne e osso.

- _"Eu não acho que será algo legal! Nessas horas eu queria estar no Ichiraku..."_ – pensa Naruto acompanhando Karin.

- Euqueriadizerqueteamo – Sakura coloca a mão na cara percebendo que nem ela mesmo entendeu o que disse – Eu.. te amo – Sakura tira as mãos da cara para evr a reação de Sasuke, que não era a que ela esperava – _"cadê o cavalo brancoooooooooooo?"_ – Isso é o que ela pensava enquanto encara a expressão séria do Uchiha.

- só isso? – Sakura fica surpresa- eu pensei que era algo importante, você fez eu perder minutos da minha vida, para falar está besteira? Se você é mais uma daquelas menininhas chatas que ficam atrás de mim como cachorrinhas, não pense que vou dar mais atenção para você do que um "OI". Não acredito que perdi tempo ouvindo isso" –afirma Sasuke rejeitando Sakura.

-Mas... – Sakura apenas chorava...

- Com licença – Sasuke passa direto por Sakura, a deixando chorar.

- Por que? – Sakura se ajoelhando na grama e começara chorar.

- HAPPY – Karin aparece na frente de Sakura – Ah Sakura Haruno levou um fora do Sasuke HAPPY, HAPPY, DAY HAPPY – Karin ri da cara da Haruno.

- Sakura-chan... – Sakura percebe que todos da sala estavam lá.

- Sakura – Ino tenta levantar a amiga, mas Sakura apenas chorava e olhava para o chão.

- me deixa Ino – Sakura se levanta sozinha – euquero ficar sozinha – Sakura sai correndo.

Eu apenas queria correr, e correr até não poder mais. Eu amava Sasuke mais que minha própria vida! Eu o amei dês do primeiro instante que o vi a 3 anos atrás. E agora ele avia me rejeitado, de uma maneira que nunca pensei! Não bastava dizer "Não" ele me humilhou, e foi o homem que nunca pensei que ele era, ele era mais frio que gelo... Agora eu só conseguia pensar e saber de uma coisa... Eu **ODIAVA** Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

**Gostaram? *.***

**Fiz bem pequeno o 1º capitulo para ver se eu gostava de fazer fanfics SasuSaku, e né que eu gostei? rsrsrs**

**Logo, Logo postarei o 2º Capitulo ^.^**

**Ja ne**


	2. Reviravolta

**One Time**

**Capitulo 2. Reviravolta**

Minha vida tinha se tornado horrível desde o momento que Sasuke me rejeitou. Mas ele não me rejeitou apenas dizendo "Não", ele me humilhou na frente de todos da minha sala, e ainda mais na frente da Karin; uma menina que me odeia dês do primeiro momento que me viu. E o pior de tudo,é aquela rejeição me doía, me doía mais do que se cravassem uma estaca em meu peito! Agora eu não sabia se ainda amava Sasuke... Quando ele me disse aquelas palavras... Meu amor caiu junto com minhas lágrimas, e eu só conseguia odiá-lo agora! Eu Odiava Uchiha Sasuke.

- Sakura-chan você está bem? – pergunta Naruto ainda tentando fazer Sakura parar de chorar.

- O que você acha Na-Naruto? – Sakura soluçava enquanto chorava.

- Foi minha culpa por dizer aquilo, desculpa Sakura-chan – Agora Naruto também chorava.

- Na-Não foi sua culpa, foi minha por acreditar que aquele imbecil poderia me amar – Sakura apertava seu travesso.

- Sakura-chaaannn – Naruto continuava a chorara com a amiga.

- Naruto para de importunar a Sakura, e vai falar com o Uchiha baka - Tenten entra no bangalô.

- Na-Naruto-kun – Hinata acompanhava Tenten.

- Hina-chan eu preciso falar com... – Tenten pega Naruto pela camisa e o joga para fora do bangalô.

- Imbecil! – afirma Tenten indo em direção a Sakura – Voce está bem Sakura ? - pergunta Tenten se sentando na cama.

- Estou sim... - Sakura limpava as lágrimas.

- Não liga para aquele Uchiha baka, logo, logo ele vai ver a besteira que fez te rejeitando daquela maneira! – afirma Tenten.

- Ele vai conhecer uma Sakura que nunca ninguém viu – diz Sakura agora irritada – eu vou me vingar dele – Sakura joga se travesseiro na parede e quase acerta Hinata - gomem Hina-chan – Sakura se desculpa.

- tu-tudo bem – sorri Hinata assustada.

- só não vá cortar "aquilo" dele, seria um disperdicio, apesar dele ser canalha – sorri Tenten brincalhona.

- Te-Tenten-chan – Hinata cora com o comentário da amiga.

Aquele Uchiha avia me feito sofrer, e agora ele pagaria por tudo o que me fez! Eu não sei se teria coragem para fazer muito contra ele, mas com certeza o humilharei!

- teme seu... – Naruto chega extremamente irritado no bangalô.

- Naruto... É melhor você não se intrometer neste assunto – opina Kiba.

- O cachorro quer opinar agora, vai desenterrar osso – fala Naruto cruzando os braços.

- ele me provocou, você viu Neji – Kiba começara a ficar irritado.

- não vi nada – fala Neji lendo um livro.

- argh – Kiba desiste de brigar.

- Sasuke... Eu estou falando com você – Naruto tenta chamar a atenção do amigo que estava deitado no sofá.

- cala a boca dobe – abre os olhos – o que você quer? – Sasuke se senta.

- você humilhou a Sakura-chan na frente de todos, está satisfeito? Ela está chorando agora – fala Naruto extremamente irritado.

- você me acordou para isso? – Pergunta Sasuke indiferente – ela está chorando mas tenho certeza que logo, logo vai estar correndo atrás de mim igualzinho as outras! – afirma Sasuke com um sorriso de canto.

- ora seu... – Naruto aperta os punhos – A Sakura-chan não é "igualzinha as outras", ela te ama de verdade! – afirma Naruto se segurando para não bater no amigo.

- e meu irmão não se chama Itachi – fala Sasuke sarcástico.

- ele não tinha mudado o nome pra Tom? – pergunta Shikamaru para Neji.

- eu acho que não! – afirma Neji.

- Você vai se desculpar com ela agora – Fala Naruto em tom de ameaça.

- vai me obrigar Naruto? – Sasuke se levanta.

- se for preciso... – Naruto aperta os punhos.

- Sem briga aqui gente, não queremos ser expulsos no final do ano Sasuke e Naruto – Diz Neji tentando acabar com a briga.

- Tanto faz – Sasuke volta a se sentar.

- teme...

- PIRALHOS... – Kurenai entra no bangalô – vocês não estavam fazendo nada indecente né? – Kurenai percebe o clima tenso.

- Claro que não professora! – afirma Shikamaru.

- Bom mesmo... Vim aqui avisar que amanhã faremos uma caminhada pela floresta, e separaremos vocês em duplas, então estajam prontos as 08:00 da manhã, ENTENDERAM? – pergunta Kurenai olhando para Sasuke deitado com os olhos fechados.

- simm – fala todos em uni-som.

- espero... – Kurenai sai do bangalô.

- Que professora chata! – afirma Kiba – espero que eu faça par com a Hinata – Kiba imagina ele com Hinata na floresta sozinhos.

- acho melhor você não estar imaginando nada indecente com minha prima Kiba – fala Neji com uma faca na mão.

- o que você vai fazer com esta faca Neji? – pergunta Kiba assustado.

- nada, eu só queria comer uma maça – Diz Neji pegando uma banana – mas mudei de ideia - Neji corta a banana no meio com um olhar ameaçador para Kiba.

- a-ai – Kiba se afasta rapidamente.

- Eu queria sair com a Hinata posso Neji? - pergunta Naruto "inocente" – estou brincando – sorri.

- Acho que vou sair um pouco – fala Sasuke se levantando do sofá e se dirigindo a porta do bangalô.

- HEY SASUKE – Naruto tenta chamar a atenção de Sasuke que abre a porta – eu não vou esquecer o que você fez a Sakura-chan, melhor você nem dormir hoje – fala Naruto "tentando" ser ameaçador.

- melhor VOCÊ não dormir – Sasuke sai do bangalô.

- o que ele quis dizer com isso? – pergunta Naruto sem entender.

- não sei, mas deve ser algo bem assustador! – afirma Kiba.

_s2s2s2s2s2s2s2_

- Eles não tem nada melhor para fazer mesmo! – afirma Sasuke se sentando em um banco do parque com os olhos fechados

- Olá Sasuke...

Sasuke tinha reconhecido aquela voz, e por essa razão tinha medo de abrir os olhos sua suspeita! Mas ele acabou abrindo-os.

- Itachi? – pergunta Sasuke incrédulo pela presença do irmão ali – o que faz aqui?

- Vim te buscar. A sua professora maluca me ligou pedindo permissão para vocês ficarem aqui – Itachi também se senta.

- e...

- Vou dar uma festa lá em casa, e queria que você estivesse nela maninho – sorri Itachi falsamente.

- eu não vou ser seu empregado novamente Itachi, pode esquecer – faça Sasuke fazendo um sinal negativo com a cabeça.

- Sasuke... Querido irmãozinho...Vai ter várias meninas muito bonitas lá, se você me ajudar com a festa eu posso te apresentar umonte de garotas que são modelos de verdade, não como essas estudantes que dão encima de você – argumenta Itachi tentando convencer o irmão.

- quantos não você quer ouvir hoje? Eu não vou te ajudar com essa festa promiscua. Eu ainda tenho amor a minha vida, e não pretendo me encrencar mais este ano! – afirma Sasuke se levantando.

- ta bem, ta bem. Você que sabe! Daqui uma semana eu venho te buscar, para não ter de ir no ônibus com aquelas meninas loucas – Itachi também se levanta.

- ok – suspira Sasuke.

Itachi vai em direção ao estacionamento.

- eu não devo ser desta família – fala Sasuke em voz baixa.

_s2s2s2s2s2s2s2_

- o que você vai fazer ao uchiha-baka? – pergunta Tenten a Sakura chamando Sasuke por seu apelido carinhoso.

- Bom... Eu penso em seduzir ele primeiro, e depois... Acho que o humilharei! – afirma Sakura com um sorriso e olhar assustadores.

- Sakura querida... Como você pensa em seduzir o Sasuke desse jeito? – pergunta Tenten olhando bem a amiga.

- O que a de errado comigo? – responde Sakura com uma pergunta.

- Tudo está errado em você! – afirma – não me leve a mal amiga; mas todos que olham para você vêem que você está a mercê de Uchiha Sasuke. Até seu cabelo você deixou crescer para agradar ele – diz Tenten deixando Sakura em pouco cabisbaixa.

- Pior que é verdade – concorda Sakura cabisbaixa.

- Que tal darmos uma cortada neste cabelo? – pergunta Tenten mexendo no cabelo de Sakura.

Sakura pensa durante alguns instantes.

- Pode cortar tudo – diz Sakura sorrindo – figurativamente claro – ri.

- Você corta Hina? – pergunta Tenten dando a tesoura a Hinata.

- claro – sorri Hinata.

- enquanto a Hinata corta seu cabelinho, eu vou escolher uma bela roupa pra você usar amanhã. Ah e não se esqueça de ser indiferente com o Uchiha-baka – fala Tenten deitando em sua cama – isso vai ser divertido! – afirma Tenten fazendo as amigas rirem.

O que posso dizer? ESTOU FELIZ! Minhas amigas agora iriam me ajudar a me vingar de Uchiha Sasuke. Eu não era uma pessoa muito vingativa ou que gostasse de confrontos, mas ele me humilhou e me fez passar a vergonha de ser rejeitada em público! E não foi como se ele tivesse falado " Desculpe Sakura mas eu não posso contribuir aos seus sentimentos". Eu não queria ouvir isso da boca de Sasuke, mas também não queria ser tratada como um "nada" para ele como fui!

- vocês ouviram isso? – pergunta Sasuke enquanto entrava novamente no seu bangalô.

- não tente nos assustar Sasuke! – afirma Kiba – você ouviu algo? – pergunta Kiba um pouco assustado para Neji.

- claro que não – fala Neji indiferente.

- Eu só estava vendo se vocês se assustavam – diz Sasuke se sentando na sua cama – "acho..." – pensa intrigado – aonde está o Naruto? – Sasuke pergunta por não ver o amigo no local.

- ele disse " Já que o teme fugiu, eu vou ver como está a Sakura-Chan" – Fala Kiba tentando imitar Naruto.

- hugh – Sasuke pega seu Ipod e coloca os fones para Ouvir Bon Jovi – "Tomará que está semana passe bem rápido" – pensa Sasuke fechando seus olhos.

_s2s2s2s2s2s2s2_

- Então como ficou Naruto? – pergunta Tenten mostrando a "nova" Sakura a Naruto.

- Eu...Bem... É que... Eu... – Naruto ainda estava boquiaberto por ver a amiga tão diferente.

- ele achou feio Tenten, olha a cara dele – fala Sakura decepcionada.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ LINDA SAKURA-CHAAN – diz Naruto voltando do choque e sorrindo.

- pensei que você não estivesse gostado – fala Sakura colocando uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha e corando um pouco pelo comentário de Naruto.

- você ficou linda com o cabelo curto Sakura-chan, posso até dizer que combina bem mais com você! – afirma Naruto colocando os braços atrás da cabeça e sorrindo.

- obrigada – sorri Sakura retribuindo o elogio.

- sabe quem cortou o cabelo da Sakura, Naruto? – pergunta Tenten sorrindo.

- não foi você? – pergunta Naruto um pouco confuso.

- foi a Hinata – fala Tenten pegando o braço da amiga e colocando Hinata na frente de Naruto.

- você cortou muito bem o cabelo da Sakura-chan, Hinata – sorri Naruto não percebendo que Tenten tentava bancar o cupido.

- o-obrigada Na-Naruto-kun – Hinata diz corada pela aproximação repentina.

- ela não corta só cabelo bem, ela faz outras coisas muito bem também – fala Tenten quase rindo.

- Tenten... – Sakura ri do comentário da amiga.

- ela já cortou seu cabelo Tenten? – pergunta Naruto sem entender.

- não – diz Tenten batendo a mão em sua testa – "ele é muito besta, ou finge muito bem" – pensa Tenten.

- todos vão se surpreender quando você aparecer assim amanhã no passeio Sakura-chan! – afirma Naruto sorrindo.

- espero – fala Sakura com esperanças de Sasuke a notar – " tomará que o Sasuke note meu novo visual...Quero dizer, eu vou me vingar! " – pensa Sakura confusa.

_s2s2s2s2_

No outro dia...

_s2s2s2s2_

- Ino e Kiba... – a professora Kurenai anunciava os nomes das duplas.

- os dois animadinhos juntos, isso vai dar problema! – afirma Temari – Tomará que eu não caia com alguém chato – diz Temari ansiosa para saber seu par.

- Temari e Shikamaru... – Kurenai anuncia mais uma dupla deixando Temari cabisbaixa.

- porque eu tinha que falar... – fala Temari cabisbaixa.

- problemático... Muito problemático! – afirma Shikamaru deitado embaixo de uma árvore perto de todos.

- Naruto e...

- "Hinata, Hinata, Hinata..." – pensa Naruto.

- Naruto e Shion - Kurenai anuncia mais uma dupla.

- Parece que vamos ficar juntos Naruto – fala Shion abraçando Naruto.

- é... – responde Naruto quase chorando.

- Sakura e Sasuke – Anuncia mais uma dupla.

- O QUÊ? – perguntava quase todos da turma em uni-som.

- "não acredito em uma coisa dessas... Só pode ser brincadeira" - pensa Sakura estática.

- tanto faz... – Sasuke ignora a surpresa de todos.

- fiquem quietos, QUIETOS AGORA! – grita Kurenai irritada – se vocês não ficarem calados, eu separo as meninas dos meninos agora mesmo – ameaça Kurenai sorrindo.

Todos ficam calados na hora.

- ótimo... Agora continuando... – Kurenai volta a anunciar as duplas.

- que problema em Sakura... Ser dupla logo do Uchiha-baka – fala Tenten rindo da situação.

- não ria Tenten. Isso não tem a menor graça! – afirma Sakura quase chorando.

- olha só Sakura; todos ficaram impressionados com sua mudança de visual, e todos olharam surpresos pra você quando saiu do bangalo com o cabelo cortado...

_s2s2s2s2_

Flash Back On

_s2s2s2s2_

- um, dois e... Três – Tenten empurra Sakura para fora do bangalô.

- não me empurra sua... – Sakura não conseguia nem terminar a frase pois ficou até assustada de como as pessoas estavam olhando para ela - Tenten... Tem algum problema comigo? – pergunta Sakura quase se escondendo atrás de Tenten.

- tem todos os problemas do mundo com você Sakura – diz Tenten quase rindo e empurrando Sakura novamente para que todos a vejam.

- estou morrendo de vergonha – fala Sakura estática com os olhares.

- olha só... – Tenten fala baixo para a amiga olhar para um dos bancos do parque.

- "Isso só pode ser mentira" – fala Sakura corando da cabeça aos pés – "O Sasuke me notou" – Sakura quase desmaia ao lado de Tenten, mas a amiga a segura.

- não vá pagar mico agora em... – diz Tenten rindo da cara de Sakura - parece que o plano começou Sakura, vamos acabar com o Uchiha! – afirma Tenten com uma risada diábolica.

- "acho que vou desmaiar" – Sakura quase cai novamente.

_s2s2s2s2_

Flash Back OFF

_s2s2s2s2_

- ...e o Sasuke te olhou, mesmo estando ouvindo musica no seu Ipod, e com uma cara de "não ligo pra ninguém" o Sasuke olhou diretamente pra você, então é melhor você começar a botar o plano em prática neste passeio, não vá falhar amiga – fala Tenten sorrindo.

- imagina... Eu nunca iria falhar! – afirma Sakura não acreditando em suas próprias palavras.

- vou acreditar em... – Tenten é interrompida pela professora Kurenai.

- Neste passeio vocês teram que achar 10 tipos de flores diferentes, como isto é um parque não será uma tarefa nenhum pouco dificíl pra vocês – Kurenai passa a palavra a Kakashi.

- eu imagino que vocês pensaram que ficariam de férias aqui no parque, mas estavam enganados – Kakashi ouve algumas reclamações dos alunos – não sei se vocês já se esqueceram mas vocês vieram aqui estudar! Ao ar livre, mas ainda sim estudar! Quem não achar os 10 tipos de flores diferentes, pensaremos que ficou se "divertindo" de uma forma não convencional, e será suspenso ou suspensa da escola por 1 mês – fala Kakashi deixando os alunos assustados.

- Kakashi-sensei – Naruto levanta a mão.

- o que foi Uzumaki? – pergunta Kakashi esperando alguma besteira de Naruto.

- E se a nossa dupla não deixar a gente terminar a tarefa? Por exemplo , nós dois seriamos suspensos? Ah... E mais uma coisa, eu poderia denunciar minha dupla por assédio sexual? – fala Naruto fazendo todos rirem, até Kurenai.

- Bem... Vocês dois teram que terminar a tarefa, e não adianta botar a culpa no outro, já na questão do assédio sexual... Isso é com a pessoa assediada, a pessoa que assediou e o advogado do mesmo – responde kakashi ainda vendo os alunos rirem.

- já estendi sensei – sorri Naruto.

- porque perguntou isso Naruto? – pergunta Shion agarrada no braço de Naruto.

- só prevenção - diz Naruto olhando para Shion.

- então é isso alunos, podem sair com a dupla de vocês e começar a procurar os 10 tipos de flores. Vocês podem voltar daqui duas horas – fala Kurenai vendo os alunos saírem correndo – nem me ouviram direito – fala Kurenai pegando seu caderno.

- alguém não vai cumprir está tarefa! – afirma Kakashi para si mesmo.

_s2s2s2s2s2s2s2_

Tudo bem Haruno Sakura! Agora é só respirar fundo e ir até ele e falar "Vamos Uchiha, a tarefa já começou". Será que e melhor eu falar "Oi" ou "Vamos" primeiro? Eu acho que é melhor eu ser fria e dizer "hey vamos logo Uchiha Sasuke". Não... Eu acho melhor eu dizer...

- Haruno... A tarefa já começou. Vai ficar parada ai ou fazer "eu" tirar 0? Hugh – fala Sasuke indo na frente de Sakura.

- "hey, era eu que iria te ignorar" – pensa Sakura seguindo Sasuke irritada.

- vamos começar primeiro pelas violetas – fala Sasuke avistando algumas violetas a frente.

- "será que ele gosta de violetas?" – pergunta Sakura para si mesma.

- Haruno...Haruno... – Sasuke tenta chamar a atenção de Sakura.

- si-sim? – fala Sakura saindo de seus devaneios.

- se não for ajudar pelo menos não atrapalha – Sakura estava na frente das violetas.

- desculpe Uchiha – Sakura começa a ficar com raiva.

- pegue aquela violeta do seu lado, parece a mais bonita – fala Sasuke olhando para a violeta indicada.

- até parece que você acha algo bonito – fala Sakura em tom baixo.

- o que disse? – pergunta Sasuke fingindo não ter ouvido.

- que eu já peguei a violeta Uchiha Sasuke – Sakura pega a violeta e sorri falsamente.

- ótimo – Sasuke vai em direção a outro tipo de flor.

- "mas é muito chato mesmo! Não sei como me apaixonei por este tipo..." – pensa Sakura cruzando os braços.

_s2s2s2s2s2s2s2_

- me larga Neji – Tenten reclamava de como Neji a puxava.

- se você me atrasar novamente, eu não vou mais te levar no baile da escola! – afirma Neji soltando Tenten.

- isso já é exagerar Neji querido – sorri Tenten tentando acalmar Neji.

- mas não fica mais me agarrando assim. Nós estamos no meio de uma tarefa! Além do mais... Não sou eu que preciso de notas, eu já vou ganhar uma bolsa de estudos, já não posso dizer o mesmo de você – sorri Neji sarcástico.

- malvado! – afirma Tenten.

- pucca – sorri Neji vitorioso.

_s2s2s2s2s2s2s2_

Mas que Uchiha mais insuportável! Ele só fica falando "pega aquela flor" "não é essa sua burra" "você nasceu do lado errado, ou caiu do berço?" " Estou achando que você nasceu loira Haruno". Estou ficando com tanta raiva, mas tanta raiva, que estou achando que ele está falando isso de propósito! Eu tive a leve impressão de que ele sorriu quando me chamou de burra, e eu bufei. Estou achando que não sou só eu que estou com planos hoje...

- você sabe a diferença entre um girassol e um crisântemo? – pergunta Sasuke retirando seus fones.

- NÃO, PORQUE VOCÊ ESTÁ ME CONFUNDINDO, SENHOR SABE TUDO – fala Sakura extremamente irritada – desculpe se eu não sou uma "gênia" igual você – Sakura ataca um vaso em Sasuke mas ele desvia.

- você enlouqueceu? – pergunta Sasuke com um sorriso sarcástico – "funcionou" – pensa Sasuke.

- você ficou 1 hora falando que eu sou burra, e não sei fazer as coisas direito, eu simplesmente estou MORRENDO de raiva – diz Sakura se segurando para não bater em Sasuke.

- ainda não entendo o que fiz de errado – diz Sasuke com um sorriso de canto.

- TUDO! Primeiro você me humilhou na frente de todo mundo, segundo você me ignora o tempo todo e terceiro você acha que sou uma idiota – desabafa Sakura.

- parece que você falou tudo o que estava engasgado ai – fala Sasuke colocando o fones.

- bem eu não... – Sakura percebe as coisas que acabou de dizer.

- olha aqui... – Sasuke se aproxima de sakura e fica ao lado dela – eu não te acho uma idiota – Sasuke sussurra no ouvida de Sakura – só... desatenta – Sasuke pega as flores e deixa Sakura estática – já pegamos todas as flores, vamos – Sasuke liga seu Ipod e vai na frente de Sakura.

- "isso com certeza...Só pode ser brincadeira" – pensa Sakura acordando de seus devaneios e seguindo Sasuke.

_s2s2s2s2s2s2s2_

- Shion, me larga. Shion...Shion por favor, dá para me largar? – pergunta Naruto sendo "esmagado" por Shion.

- quando eu te vejo assim, com estes lirios, penso que são todos pra mim – Shion nem escuta o que Naruto diz.

- cara... o que eu fiz pra merecer isso? – pergunta Naruto pra si mesmo.

- Está fazendo o que Naruto? – pergunta Shino chegando ao local.

- me ajuda... – Naruto quase chorava.

- Na-Naruto-kun – Hinata estava com Shino e vê Shion agarrada em Naruto – va-vamos Shino-kun – Hinata puxa Shino para longe dali.

- hey, Hinata...Não é nada disso – Naruto tenta se explicar mas Hinata e Shino já aviam saido.

- o que foi Naruto? – pergunta Shon sorrindo.

- nada não... Nada mesmo – Naruto volta a se lamentar.

_s2s2s2s2s2s2s2_

Ok... Isso foi um devaneio! O Sasuke NÃO sussurrou no meu ouvido! O Sasuke NÃO foi...Sexy! O Sasuke NÃO disse que eu não sou idiota! O Sasuke NÃO me atraiu novamente! Pronto tudo resolvido, meus pensamentos já estão em ordem. Mas o problema não era meus pensamentos mas era que: o Sasuke SIM susurrou no meu ouvido! O Sasuke SIM foi...Sexy! O sasuke SIM disse que eu não sou idiota! O Sasuke SIM me atraiu novamente! Pronto...meus sentimentos estavam todos confusos novamente.

- Sasuke... – Sakura chama Sasuke em voz baixa.

- o que foi? – Sasuke percebe que ela não lhe chamou por seu sobrenome.

- não é nada, desculpe – diz Sakura olhando para o chão.

- só me chame se for algo importante, hugh - fala Sasuke olhando seu Ipod.

- "desisto! Ele não mudou mesmo..." – diz Sakura cruzando os braços irritado.

- "Ela é engraçada" – Diz Sasuke com um sorriso de canto e apreciando a música do seu Ipod.

- PIRALHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS – Kurenai chama todos.

- Não grita professora – diz Kiba chegando aonde todos iriam se reunir quando acabassem a tarefa.

- Já se passaram 1 hora 43 minutos e 22 segundos, 23, 24, 25... Enfim, já deu tempo para terminarem a tarefa, se não terminaram a tarefa quer dizer que são burros e não sabem a diferença entre Jasmim e Lirio – sorri Kurenai – quem não terminou a tarefa? – pergunta Kurenai vendo um aluno levantar a mão – vai falar com o professor Kakashi – diz Kurenai decepcionada – já que a maioria terminou a tarefa, vocês tem o dia livre amanhã, até as 8:00 horas da noite, nem mais um segundo, não quero alunos perdidos por ai – diz Kurenai vendo todos os alunos irem embora.

_s2s2s2s2s2s2s2_

- então Sakura? – Tenten aparece na frente da amiga.

- então o que? – pergunta Sakura rindo.

- você deu encima do uchiha-Baka? Tentou conquistar ele? Melhor dizendo... Você conseguiu que ele ficasse caidinho por você? – Tenten faz várias perguntas a Sakura.

- bem...Eu...É que ele... – Tenten interrompe a amiga.

- eu NÃO acredito que você não conseguiu dar encima daquele uchiha-Baka – diz Tenten indignada.

- é que ele ficava me chamando de burra, e ficava falando que eu não prestava atenção nas coisas, e eu fiquei irritada – Sakura tenta se explicar.

- Sakura...Amiga do meu coração... VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCA? – pergunta Tenten irritada – você quase estragou todo nosso plano, mas fique calma...

- você que tem que ficar calma aqui – brinca Sakura.

- nós ainda temos 5 dias para humilhar o Uchiha-baka aqui no parque, se não der jogamos um balde de lama encima dele lá na sala de aula, mas enfim... Amanhã vai ser "o dia" para você Sakura, dessa vez eu vou estar com você, e nós não iremos falhar! – afirma Tenten sorrindo.

- ta bem – concorda Sakura.

- GENTEEEEEE – Tenten chama os amigos.

- o que você está fazendo Tenten? – pergunta Sakura preocupada.

- espere e verá – pisca Tenten – Neji querido – Tenten dá um selinho em Neji que chegava com os amigos.

- o que foi Tenten? – pergunta Naruto.

- eu estava pensando em a gente passear pela floresta amanhã e... Ir a cabana assombrada - sorri Tenten eufórica.

- não acho uma boa ideia! – afirma Neji.

- Eu concordo – diz Kiba

- eu também gente- concorda também Ino.

- esses dois não valem – brinca Naruto.

- hey – ri Ino.

- ta bem, eu vou – fala Neji – você vai Sasuke? – pergunta a Sasuke.

- eu também vou – Sasuke concorda surpreendendo a todos.

- se o Sasuke vai todos nós vamos, fala Karin se metendo na conversa, mas todos concordam.

- então todos vão? – pergunta Naruto.

-SIIIIM – quase todos falam em uni-som.

- então assinem aqui um papel, para o caso de alguém não voltar de lá – fala Naruto entregando um papel a todos.

- de onde ele tirou esses papéis? – pergunta Sakura surpresa.

- tudo armado sakura querida – sorri Tenten.

- como vai ser Tenten? – pergunta Ino chegando perto das amigas.

- eu também quero saber! – afirma Temari chegando junto com Hinata.

- e-eu também – sorri Hinata envergonhada.

- o que vocês sabem, que eu não sei? – pergunta sakura assustada.

- nós fizemos um plano – sorri Ino mostrando um papel com o desenho de Sasuke e uma flexa rosa ao lado.

- o que é isso? – pergunta Sakura mais assustada ainda.

- é o plano "Conquistando o Uchiha mais novo" – fala Tenten quase rindo.

- não acredito nisso – Sakura fica estática.

- calma Sakura, tudo vai dar certo – Temari apóia Tenten.

- isso mesmo Sakura-chan – concorda Hinata sorrindo.

- até a Hina... – Sakura continua estática.

_s2s2s2s2s2s2s2_

- teme... – Naruto chama o amigo.

- o que foi dobe? – pergunta Sasuke cruzando os braços.

- o que achou do novo look da Sakura-chan? Moderno? Brega? Bonito? Sexy? – pergunta Naruto tentando arrancar informações de Sasuke.

- normal – fala Sasuke sem ligar muito – mais alguma coisa? – pergunta Sasuke ligando seu Ipod novamente.

- não – Naruto sai desanimado.

- "ficou...bonito" – pensa Sasuke colocando uma música.

Agora nós estavamos começando um plano maluco que a Tenten apelidou de "Conquistando o Uchiha mais novo", e não acredito que concordei com está loucura! Tudo bem que estou com ódio do Sasuke, mas não quer dizer que eu queira me machucar para humilha-lo; porque se eu conquistar Uchiha sasuke, automaticamente eu também serei conquistada, porque mesmo que eu não admita...Mesmo que eu não queria dizer nem mesmo as minhas amigas...Eu ainda amo Uchiha Sasuke!

_s2s2s2s2s2s2s2_

Então gostaram do capitulo? *.*

Eu sei que demorou

Mas é que eu estava com alguns problemas com meu blog de Animes ai demorei um pouco pra ter inspiração =D

Ah também demorei por causado conteúdo da fic, quero sempre o melhor para meus leitores *.*

_S2s2s2s2s2s2_

**Próximo capitulo: Minha noite**

_S2s2s2s2s2s2_

**Vamos aos Reviews:**

**Cristiane-chan:** realmente o Sasuke não precisava fazer aquilo u.u Ele foi um verdadeiro cafajeste com a Sasuke, ela só queria confessar seus sentimentos e ele fez aquilo, que raiva dá u.u. Ainda bem que gostou da fic, arigatô *.*

**Dai-chan:** Realmente não precisava de tudo aquilo! Era só o Sasuke falar não poxa, realmente eu acho que o Ibama não permite que matem a Karin, ela é uma espécie rara de galinha com vaca =D adorei a do cenourão rsrs. Obrigada pelo reviews, ainda bem que gostou *.*


	3. Minha Noite

**One Time**

**Capitulo 3. Minha Noite**

Sem stress Sakura! Não fica paranóica neste momento! Tudo vai dar certo! Mas o que eu estou dizendo? Este é um plano maluco que a Tenten inventou, e eu estou totalmente envolvida nesta "brincadeira" da Tenten. Eu juro por tudo, que só queria ir pra minha casa, e pedir transferência do Konoha , está escola só tem doidos; mesmo eu tendo ganhado uma bolsa no Konoha, eu quero voltar pra escola pública, pelo menos lá jogam bolinhas de papel em vez de cartões de crédito e bebida... Mas agora voltando ao assunto... Quando eu entrei no Konoha, achei tudo estranho! Mas teve um menino que me chamou atenção no meio de todo aquele espaço estranho pra mim... Sasuke... Mesmo Ino tendo me avisado que todas gostavam dele, e que até ela mesma tinha uma "queda" pelo Uchiha mais novo, eu gostei dele, gostei dês do primeiro instante que olhei para aqueles olhos ônix e frios! Não sei porque... Nem sei como... Mas ainda amo Uchiha Sasuke!

- ai nós vamos pegar o Sasuke e tortura-lo – ri Tenten se jogando em sua cama.

- não acho uma boa ideia! – afirma Sakura assustada.

- eu estou com medo – Hinata apóia Sakura.

- vocês estão com medo agora, mas depois que pegarmos o Uchiha-Baka, vocês vão até querer torturar ele também! – retruca Tenten.

- eu concordo com a Tenten, ele precisa de uma lição – sorri Ino brincalhona.

- Sakura, amiga querida... Será que você pode comprar um refrigerante pra gente? – pergunta Tenten tentando tirar Sakura do local.

- ta bem – fala Sakura desconfiada mas saindo do bangalô.

- então o que vai ser Tenten? – pergunta Ino animada.

- vamos mandar os dois sozinhos pra lá, e eu vi no jornal, tem previsão de chuva – sorri Tenten maquiavélica.

- você é má Tenten! – afirma Ino rindo.

- faço o que posso – brinca Tenten.

- e-eu faço o que? – pergunta Hinata entrando na conversa.

- você infelizmente Hina-chan... Vai ter que servir como acessório – sorri Tenten.

- acessório? – pergunta Hinata sem entender.

- acho que você vai gostar de servir de acessório para levar o Sasuke e a Sakura até lá! O Naruto vai também – ri Tenten sabendo a reação de Hinata.

- O QUÊ? – Hinata levanta rapidamente assustada.

- essa noite promete! – afirma Ino rindo.

**s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2**

- será que elas preferem Diet? Não.. Melhor eu levar do normal mesmo, se não elas vão pensar que estou chamando elas de gordas, melhor eu levar um Diet só pra mim – fala Sakura pensando em voz alta enquanto escolhia os refrigerantes – não acho melhor... – Sakura não completou sua frase pois sem nem mesmo perceber Sasuke ficou a sua frente na máquina de refrigerantes – Sasuke? – pergunta Sakura assustada.

- escolhe este – Sasuke pega duas coca-colas e dá uma para Sakura – pensar demais as vezes atrapalha – Sasuke vai em direção ao seu bangalô.

- pelo menos poderia ter pedido licença – diz Sakura sem saber o que dizer.

- não combina comigo – Sasuke sai do local.

- poderia ter pedido licença... Não é? – pergunta Sakura para si mesma sem entender sua reação – ta quente aqui! Vou pegar os refrigerantes – Sakura pega os refrigerantes e vai pro seu bangalô.

Hoje está meio quente não acham? Eu sei que está 12 graus, mas para mim está MUITO calor! Acho que ficou ainda mais calor quando Sasuke apareceu do nada na minha frente... Não que eu estou dizendo que fiquei com vergonha, ou até mesmo senti um calor estranho quando Sasuke colou seu corpo ao meu, claro que não é isso! Simplesmente... Está calor.

- demorou em Sakura – reclama Ino vendo a amiga entrar no bangalô.

- eu trouçe Coca-Cola – sorri Sakura ignorando o comentário de Ino.

- ainda bem que você trouçe coca-cola, se você viesse com refrigerantes Diet eu ia achar que está chamando a gente de gordas – ri Tenten.

- "obrigada Sasuke" – pensa Sakura agradecendo Sasuke pela ajuda com os refrigerantes.

- por que está corada Sakura? – pergunta Ino curiosa.

- eu encontrei o Sasuke na máquina de refrigerantes – diz Sakura mais corada.

- ele que disse para trazer a coca não é? – pergunta Tenten já sabendo a resposta.

- foi... Mas como você sabe? –pergunta Sakura curiosa.

- eu não te contei? Eu conheço o Sasuke dês de que eu tinha uns... 9 anos de idade, eu acho – fala Tenten surpreendendo Sakura.

- nossa, eu já sabia que você conhecia ele faz tempo, mas não sabia que a tanto tempo – Sakura continuava surpresa.

- eu conheço esse carinha frio e sem coração a mais tempo do que vocês pensam, na verdade quando eu o conheci, ele nem sequer era frio, ele era... Tímido – ri Tenten.

- tímido? O Sasuke? – pergunta Sakura espantada.

- é Uchiha Sasuke era muito tímido, na verdade ele pensava e ainda pensa que as pessoas só se aproximam dele por causa de seu sobrenome e porque ele é bonito! – afirma Tenten mudando sua expressão alegre para triste.

- por que ele é assim Tenten? - pergunta Sakura.

- não posso dizer Sakura, mas posso dizer que ele era muito, muito doce quando o conheci – sorri Tenten lembrando do dia que conheceu Sasuke.

**Flash Back On**

- mamãe, mamãe – uma menina com duas trancinhas chamava por sua mãe.

-Tenten, eu já falei para ir brincar, você não pode ficar se escondendo dos seus amiguinhos – fala a mãe de Tenten sorrindo.

- mas mãe... Eles acham que eu sou estranha, não quero ir lá – fala Tenten começando a chorar.

- não chore minha fofa! Você não é estranha, apenas gosta de lutas e coisas assim... Olha lá, o filho mais novo dos Uchihas também está sozinho, vá falar com ele – diz a mãe de Tenten olhando para Sasuke sentado em um banco.

- ta bem mamãe – Tenten vai em direção a Sasuke.

**s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2**

- passarinho, passarinho volta aqui – diz um menino de olhos ônix vendo um passarinho que estava em sua mão voar.

- o que você está fazendo? – pergunta Tenten sentando do lado de Sasuke.

- o passarinho foi embora – fala Sasuke cruzando os braços.

- meu nome é Mitsashi Tenten, e o seu ? – pergunta sorrindo.

- Uchiha Sasuke – fala Sasuke ainda com os braços cruzados.

- para de ficar emburrado – Tenten pega as mãos de Sasuke e descruza os braços dele.

- desculpa – fala Sasuke corado.

- você é fofo – Tenten aperta as bochechas de Sasuke.

- hey – Sasuke reclama.

- desculpa – ri Tenten

**Flash Back OFF**

- então ele era... Fofo? – pergunta Sakura surpresa.

- ele era o menino mais fofo que eu conheci! – afirma Tenten rindo do seu comentário.

- uau, que surpresa! – afirma Sakura ainda chocada.

- do que ele tinha de "invocadinho" ele tinha de fofo! Mas as pessoas mudam, e Sasuke mudou demais depois que "aquilo" aconteceu – fala Tenten triste.

- o que aconteceu Tenten? – Tenten começa a olhar para o chão – Tenten o que aconteceu ao Sasuke? – Sakura é interrompida por Ino.

- isso não é assunto pra ser tratado, aqui! – afirma Ino se metendo na conversa.

- Ino, eu... – Kurenai interrompe Sakura entrando no bangalô.

- meninas... Interrompi algo? – pergunta Kurenai desconfiada.

- não professora – sorri Ino falsamente.

- Vim aqui avisar que amanhã será um dia livre para todos, então vocês podem sair – sorri Kurenai.

- uau, isso é ótimo – fala Ino eufórica.

- era isso, só que não vão aprontar, o horário para voltarem é as 8:00, depois deste horário, faremos uma pequena festa na cabana dos professores, só não levem nenhum tipo de bebida ok? - pergunta a professora.

- hai – todas concordam.

- ótimo – sorri Kurenai saindo do bangalô.

- Sakura você pode pegar um salgadinho pra gente? – pergunta Ino empurrando Sakura para fora do bangalô também.

- ta bem – Sakura concorda e sai do bangalô.

- mudança de planos urgentes – fala Tenten pegando o papel do plano "Conquistando o uchiha mais novo".

- parece que amanhã não dará para executar o plano que bolamos, então vai ter que ser hoje mesmo! – Tenten ouve um rojão - e vai chover, isso é maravilhoso – sorri Tenten.

- mas é muito cedo para executar o plano, ainda não estamos prontos – fala Ino colocando um par de óculos pretos.

- o que é isso? – pergunta Tenten confusa.

- são para dar estilo... Tipo 007 – sorri Ino .

- mais é muito tonta mesmo! – afirma Tenten olhando para Ino.

- Olá gente – Temari entra no bangalô.

- aonde você estava ? – pergunta Tenten indignada pelo atraso da amiga.

- eu estava com o Shika – Temari se senta.

- nem vou perguntar o que estavam fazendo... – Tenten olha para Hinata dormindo – ACORDA MULHER – ela joga um ursinho na cabeça de Hinata.

- ai – diz Hinata se levando ainda um pouco sonolenta.

- então o plano vai ser assim...

**s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2**

- nós pegamos aquelas duas... Americanas não é? – pergunta Naruto a Neji.

- eram coreanas, você não notou os olhos? – pergunta Neji indignado.

- eu não estava necessariamente olhando os olhos delas – fala Naruto sorrindo.

- ninguém olharia os olhos delas! – afirma Kiba – acho que o aniversário do ano foi o do Naruto! – afirma Kiba.

- não, o aniversário do ano foi o do Sasuke! Vocês viram aquelas mexicanas? – pergunta Shikamaru aos amigos.

- quem iria esquecer delas? Acho que elas fizeram alguma coisa para a gente dizer "ariba" a noite toda! – afirma Naruto rindo.

- dá para vocês conversarem de algo melhor – Sasuke joga um travesseiro na cabeça de Naruto.

- eu tenho certeza que os meninos só conversam sobre bobagens! – afirma Tenten comendo o salgadinha que Sakura trouçe.

- vocês viram a novela ontem? -pergunta Ino comendo o salgadinho também.

- parece que o bebê da Sthefane é filho do Jon! – afirma Temari.

- não querida, o filho da Sthefane é filho do Marc,e o Marc é irmão do Jon! – afirma Tenten também.

- meninas, ninguém quer falar do show Miku Hatsune? – pergunta Sakura fora da conversa.

Sinceramente gente... Eu nem vou falar sobre esta conversa!

**S2s2**

**Algumas horas depois...**

**S2s2**

- estamos prontas? - pergunta Temari a Tenten.

- não...Ainda temos que arrumar a Sakura! - afirma Tenten escolhendo uma roupa para a amiga.

- o que você acha desta lingerie preta? – pergunta Ino mostrando uma lingerie preta para Tenten.

- o que você acha que vai acontecer nesta noite? – pergunta Tenten rindo.

- nada demais amiga – ri Ino também.

- gente vamos parar com isso que a Sakura está chegando com os chocolates – fala Temari olhando pela janela.

- vocês estão fazendo eu comprar coisas o dia inteiro – fala Sakura entrando no bangalô – isso está ficando chato já! – afirma Sakura vendo Tenten lendo um livro – está lendo Tenten? – pergunta Sakura surpresa.

- uma revista de... – Tenten vê a capa – lingeries – sorri.

- você e o Neji... – Tenten interrompe Sakura.

- NÃO, está louca – Tenten joga a revista longe.

- ta bem, não falo mais estas coisas! – afirma Sakura se sentando.

- Sakura, nós estávamos falando com os meninos, e decidimos que 4 pessoas terão que ir lá na cabana assombrada checar hoje mesmo se tem algum perigo! – afirma Ino sorrindo.

- que legal – Sakura abre um dos chocolates – quem vai? – pergunta inocentemente.

- você,Sasuke, Naruto e Hinata – Sakura acaba deixando seu chocolate cair por causa das palavras de Ino.

- eu não vou, estão loucas? – pergunta Sakura ainda paralisada.

- vocês só vão checar se a cabana é segura, você nem precisará falar com o Sasuke - sorri Tenten falsamente.

- ta bem, mas eu vou ficar ao lado da Hina-chan! – afirma Sakura.

- ta bem, ta bem... Olha , escolhemos a roupa que você vai a cabana e um penteado lindo! Talvez os fantasmas gostem de você – fala Temari rindo.

- haha, muito engraçado – diz Sakura sarcástica.

**s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2**

- eu não vou! – afirma Sasuke.

- vai sim! – afirma Naruto também.

- quer que eu vá? – pergunta Neji se disponibilizando.

- NÃO... Quero dizer, não precisa – sorri Naruto.

- ta bem eu vou – concorda Sasuke se levantando da cama.

- finalmente – fala Naruto aliviado.

- quem vai? – pergunta Sasuke.

- Sakura e Hinata – fala Naruto sorrindo.

- não vou mais – Sasuke se senta novamente.

- vai ser difícil convencer agora – diz Naruto se lamentando.

**s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2**

- que tal você ir com esta blusinha preta? – pergunta Ino mostrando uma blusa para Sakura.

- gente... Eu não vou a uma festa, só vou checar a cabana – fala Sakura cruzando os braços.

- meninas... Eu... Queria falar uma coisa antes de eu e a Sakura-chan sairmos – fala Hinata um pouco corada.

- fala – diz Ino agitada.

- é que... – Tenten interrompe Hinata.

- fala menina, é sobre o Naruto não é? – pergunta Tenten rindo.

- é... Bem... Vocês lembram daquele encontro que eu tive com o Naruto-kun não é? – pergunta Hinata ainda mais corada.

- claro! E lembramos do desastre que foi também! – afirma Sakura rindo.

- então... É que... O Kiba-kun me disse uma coisa do Naruto-kun a alguns dias e eu... Não sei se é verdade – fala Hinata super corada – ele disse que... O NARUTO-KUN É GAY – fala Hinata pegando um travesseiro e colocando sobre sua cabeça.

- O QUÊÊÊÊ? – perguntam todas em uni-som.

- é que... Ele disse que o Naruto-kun só fica atrás do Sasuke e... Ele saiu correndo do nosso encontro para encontrar o Sasuke-kun e... – Sakura interrompe Hinata.

- Hinata... Eu não sei nem se eu amo ainda o Sasuke, mas uma coisa eu posso afirmar com toda a certeza, Naruto Uzumaki NÃO é Gay – diz Sakura tirando o travesseiro da cabeça de Hinata.

- de onde você tirou isso menina? O Kiba é mesmo muito esperto mesmo! – afirma Temari rindo.

- mas... O Naruto-kun...

**Flash Back On**

- Naruto-kun eu...Eu amei este encontro e... – O telefone de Naruto toca.

- desculpe Hinata-chan esqueci de desligar o celular – fala Naruto sorrindo e atendendo o celular – Alô. Sasuke o que você quer?. Mentira... Estou indo agora mesmo, não mova um músculo daí. CALA A BOCA TEME. Se você falar da minha mãe de novo eu... Olha não vou ligar para o que você diz, eu já te busco ai. Irresponsável... VAI VOCÊ – Naruto desliga o celular – Desculpa Hinata-chan, eu vou ter que ir, outro dia saímos de novo – fala Naruto indo para seu carro e acenando para Hinata.

- tchau Naruto-kun – fala Hinata confusa

**Flash Back OFF**

- menina, eu atacava o celular na cabeça dele – ri Ino.

- pelo que eu entendi ate agora do telefonema do Naruto... O Sasuke estava em algum lugar fazendo algo que provavelmente podemos classificar como ruim. O Naruto não é gay só porque ele foi ajudar um amigo! – afirma Tenten fazendo Hinata se levantar.

- acho que devo me desculpar com o Naruto-kun – diz Hinata envergonhada.

- ele nem sabe que você desconfiava que ele era - Temari se segura para não rir – Gay - Temari não aguenta e começa a rir.

- quer fazer um teste? Pergunta se seus seios são grandes pra ele. Se ele for Gay vai falar "imagina querida, você está linda, só não tanto quando a Lady Gaga" e se ele for homem vai falar "É..." o que não é uma resposta, e ter uma emoragia nasal – sorri Ino fazendo Sakura, Temari e Tenten rirem.

- e se ele for um E.T? – pergunta Temari a Ino.

- A cabeça dele explode! – afirma Ino.

- Ino você é muito louca – diz Tenten rindo – então saindo do assunto "Naruto é gay ou não?", vocês tem que se arrumar para irem a cabana – Tenten joga um vestido azul para Hinata – vê se pergunta para ele sobre seus seiosen rindo – então saindo do assunto "Naruto é gay ou não?", vocês tem que se arrumar para irem a cabana – Tenten joga um vestido azul para Hinata – vê se pergunta para ele sobre seus seios. O vestido é tomara que cai – ri Tenten deixando hinata super corada – agora vamos a Sakura...

O Naruto gay? Essa é nova pra mim! Até que as vezes eu desconfiava da proximidade dele e do Sasuke... As vezes também eu ficava imaginando o que eles faziam depois do basquete! Até porque só os dois continuavam na escola depois do treino... Mas tirando isto, eu não acho que o Naruto é gay! Apenas um ótimo amigo.

**Algumas horas depois...**

- elas estão demorando – fala Naruto impaciente.

- Naruto...

- o que foi Teme? – pergunta Naruto.

- aquele dia... Eu... Gomem – fala Sasuke olhando para seu Ipod.

- sem problemas teme, eu sei pelo que você passou! Além do mais aquele soco nem doeu tanto – ri Naruto fingindo dar um soco na cara de Sasuke.

- para de fazer isso – fala Sasuke com um sorriso de canto.

- uhuuu um uchiha sorriu , eu vi em – ri Naruto vendo as meninas chegando.

- finalmente – reclama Sasuke tirando seus fones.

- vamos separar as duplas; eu e Hinata, você e a Sakura – diz Naruto sorrindo e já arrastando Hinata.

- hey Naruto – Sakura tenta chamar Naruto mas ele sai correndo com Hinata.

- ele fez isso de propósito – fala Sasuke indo na frente de Sakura.

- espera – Sakura tenta acompanhar Sasuke.

**s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2**

- agora sim, ele vai ficar sozinho com a Sakura-chan e pedir desculpas pelo que ele fez! – afirma Naruto sorrindo.

- é... – Hinata estava extremamente corada.

- Hinata-chan... Eu queria pedir desculpas por aquele dia do encontro, eu sei que até o Neji ainda me julga, mas eu queria que você me desculpasse – fala Naruto fazendo Hinata olha-lo.

- Naruto-kun... Eu já te desculpei – sorri Hinata corada.

- me sinto aliviado – sorri naruto colocando os braços atrás da cabeça.

- posso pegar meu espelho? – pergunta Hinata.

- claro, pode retocar a maquiagem e essas coisas a vontade – sorri Naruto.

- Naruto-kun... – Hinata chama Naruto já se olhando em um pequeno espelho – meus... Seios... São... Grandes demais? - pergunta Hinata extremamente vermelha – "não acredito que eu perguntei isso " – pensa Hinata olhando para Naruto corando dos pés a cabeça.

- Não... Quero dizer, sim...Não, é...Bem eu... É que seus... Isso... Grandes? – finaliza Naruto olhando para Hinata também vermelha.

- viemos por outro caminho, melhor irmos se não chegaremos depois do Sasuke-kun e da Sakura-chan – diz Hinata indo na frente de Naruto extremamente vermelha.

- é... – Naruto acompanha Hinata.

- "É...?" – pensa Hinata com um sorriso de canto.

**s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2**

- Nublado, com previsão de chuva forte... Só pode ser brincadeira – fala Sakura para si mesma guardando seu celular.

- você pode ficar calada por um instante? – pergunta Sasuke retirando seus fones – estou ouvindo no ultimo volume e do mesmo jeito ouço sua voz – reclama Sasuke deixando Sakura irritada.

- você não falou um "A" a caminhada toda, então eu falo por nós dois – brinca Sakura.

- você não fala por dois, você fala por 5 e mais um pouco – retruca Sasuke.

- me dá este Ipod – Sakura pega o Ipod da mão de Sasuke- vou jogar fora – Sakura ameaça de jogar o Ipod no meio de algumas plantas.

- me dá isso agora – fala Sasuke ficando irritado.

- vamos ver que músicas tem neste Ipod maravilhoso que você não larga por nada – sorri Sakura falsamente – você escuta Kansas, olha "Especial Sobrenatural", que fofo o Sasuke gosta de assistir Sobrenatural. Também tem Evanescence, acho que já sei de onde você tirou este seu estilo, da Amy lee! Você por acaso passa lápis de olho? porque você sabe que a Amy lee é meio dark né, olha também tem... - Sasuke tampa a boca de Sakura a deixando corada.

- chegamos a cabana – fala Sasuke perto demais do rosto de Sakura mais vermelha ainda – meu ipod - Sasuke pega o Ipod facilmente de Sakura a deixando imobilizada.

- é... – responde Sakura se recompondo.

- demorou dobe – diz Sasuke vendo Naruto e Hinata chegando.

- Grandes... – fala Naruto sem olhar pro amigo – o que disse Sasuke? – pergunta Naruto.

- nada – Sasuke acha o comportamento de Naruto estranho.

- vamos entrar então na cabana, para checar se tem algo de errado nela – fala Naruto entrando na cabana meio "robótico".

- você está estranho Naruto – fala Sasuke estralando os dedos na frente do rosto de Naruto.

- eu? Estranho? Imagina... – Naruto tenta sorrir – teme... – Naruto puxa Sasuke – o que você faria se uma menina te perguntasse se os seios dela são grandes? – pergunta Naruto suando.

- eu reagiria normalmente, mas... Se fosse com você... Você estaria agindo como está neste momento – Sasuke dá um sorriso de canto.

- Será que a Hinata ficou louca? Ou acha que eu sou o melhor amigo dela? – pergunta Naruto suando mais ainda.

- ela acha que você é gay! – afirma Sasuke.

- EU? – Naruto se segura para as meninas não ouvirem – de onde ela tirou isso? Eu sou um exemplo de machismo, e você sabe disso teme – fala Naruto quase chorando.

- estou vendo o machismo... E não me envolve nesta, se ela acha que você é gay, ela tem um motivo! – afirma Sasuke fazendo Naruto chorar mais ainda.

- eu nunca cantei um homem na minha vida, nem beijei, abraçei... Quer dizer, abraçar como amigo já, mas não conta! Eu NUNCA fiz nada para que ela desconfiasse! – afirma Naruto se recompondo.

- talvez algum rival seu disse isso para ela achar que você é gay e ter o caminho livre – fala Sasuke olhando para as meninas com Naruto.

Bingo... E Sasuke acerta mais uma!

- meninos, vamos – fala Sakura chamando os dois.

- ok, Sakura-chan – diz Naruto já recomposto.

- tenta concertar isso – aconselha Sasuke a Naruto.

- eu vou teme! – afirma Naruto decidido.

Entramos na cabana e... Ela é normal! Não tem absolutamente nada de assustador, a não ser uma lareira com teias de aranha que normalmente fazem parte de filmes de terror, mas fora isso, não avia nada demais na cabana! Eu diria que até poderia passar uma noite aqui sem nem reclamar.

- CHOVENDO? – reclama Sakura exaltada.

- vamos pegar outro guarda chuva e já voltamos – fala Naruto dando a mão para Hinata.

- hai, já voltamos Sakura-chan – sorri Hinata corada por Naruto estar segurando suas mãos.

- Só pode ser mal olhado! Hina-chan quando você chegar ao bangalô olha na internet qual a previsão pro meu signo hoje, porque só pode ser "você será atingida por um raio" – diz Sakura desesperada.

- ta... – fala Hinata sorrindo e saindo com Naruto.

- cuida bem da Sakura-chan em teme – ri Naruto desaparecendo dos olhos de Sakura e Sasuke.

- irritante – Sasuke se senta em um sofá velho na cabana.

- me empresta seu Ipod – sorri Sakura com a mão estendida.

- não, compra um - Sasuke coloca os fones.

- e tem várias lojas por aqui né? Irritante – Sakura se senta no chão.

**10 minutos depois...**

- Você tem algum trauma de infância? – pergunta Sakura limpando um lençol que avia encontrado.

**Silêncio...**

- eu senti agora uma aura meio negra vindo deste lado – Sakura aponta para Sasuke.

- você quer me irritar? – pergunta Sasuke tirando um dos fones.

- talvez sim, talvez não, o mais provavel é quem sabe – sorri Sakura deixando Sasuke irritado.

- só fique calada – Sasuke coloca os fones novamente.

- tem certeza que você não tem nenhum trauma de infância? – provoca Sakura.

**s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2**

- faltam 2 horas – Tenten olha em seu relógio.

- tem certeza que isso vai dar certo? Do jeito que a Sakura está irritada capaz dela jogar alguma cadeira na cabeça do Sasuke – ri Temari.

- eu dúvido muito... Ela poderia enforcar ele, mas não jogar uma cadeira – brinca Ino.

- meninas – Kurenai abre a porta do bangalô – estou fechando a porta de todos os bangalôs, boa noite a todas...

- NÃO PROFESSORA – as meninas tentam chamar a atenção da professora mas ela tranca a porta.

- não...

- E AGORA? – Ino fica exaltada.

- eles vão ter que passar a noite na cabana...Sozinhos – ri Tenten.

- ta rindo porque? – pergunta Temari.

- pra não chorar – Tenten se joga em sua cama.

- Tenten... O celular – Hinata entrega o celular a Tenten.

- Alô

**Celular On **

- TRANCARAM O BANGALÔ

- não grita Naruto

- E AGORA?

- eles vão ter que passar a noite juntos na cabana.

**Silêncio...**

- Naruto você está ai?

**Silêncio...**

- Naruto?

Vozes ao fundo: é sério cara, juntos...

- PARA DE FOFOCAR SEU LINGUARUDO

- Gomem Tenten

- Vamos ter que buscar eles amanhã as 7horas

- ta bem

- tchau, e para de ficar pensando besteira ai com esses seus amigos tarados! Ah e fala pro Neji que eu mandei um beijo.

- ouviu Neji?

- sim

- TA NO VIVA-VOZ?

- sim...

- TCHAU NARUTO.

**Celular Off.**

- loiro oxigenado – resmunga Tenten irritada.

- então vamos esperar até amanhã – Ino se senta.

- do que será que eles estão falando? – pergunta Temari rindo.

**s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2**

- eu vi meus pais morrerem - confessa Sasuke deixando Sakura perplexa.

- Eu não...Eu só estava te provocando, não queria que dissesse isso para mim, desculpe – diz Sakura em prantos.

- porque você está chorando? Não tem porque chorar, afinal fui eu que perdi os pais...

- eu lamento por você – Sakura limpa as lágrimas.

- Por mim?Você é realmente bem estranha – Sasuke dá um sorriso de canto.

- estranha? – pergunta Sakura confusa.

- Agora só falta você me perguntar qual é a senha do meu cartão de crédito...

- Qual a senha do seu...? brincadeirinha – sorri Sakura.

Tudo bem... Calma Sakura Haruno... CALMA NADA! Ele acabou de te contar de viu os pais dele morrerem... Isso não é algo que... Se conte para qualquer um... Que droga, porque o Sasuke tinha que contar isso para mim? Logo pra mim? Eu estava brincando e não queria que ele me contasse algo do tipo, agora eu vou sentir pena dele e não vou mais conseguir brincar... Sasuke... Porque você sempre me deixa em Xeque?

- xeque mate –Neji derruba o rei preto.

- Como? Quando? – pergunta Naruto sem entender.

- quer que eu explique?- pergunta Neji rindo.

- Não, prefiro futebol! – afirma Naruto.

- Futebol também é um jogo de estratégia! – afirma Neji.

- pra mim é só não deixar a bola entrar no gol – Naruto coloca os braços atrás da cabeça.

- ele é burro! – afirma Shikamaru.

- concordo – concorda Neji.

**s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2**

- cara – Sakura joga a moeda no chão – saiu coroa de novo – reclama – coroa – ela joga a moeda novamente – saiu cara – lamenta Sakura.

- você é azarada! – afirma Sasuke trocando de música em seu Ipod.

- pior que é verdade...

**Silêncio...**

- Sasuke...

**Silêncio...**

- hey Sasuke...

- o que foi...? – Sasuke retira um dos fones.

- você gosta de alguém? – pergunta Sakura corada.

- depende...

- por que?

- se for como amigo e familia seria o Naruto, mas não acho que essa seja a inteção da sua pergunta – sorri Sasuke.

- bem eu...

- ninguém! – afirma.

- como?

- eu não gosto de ninguém...

- ah, entendo – Sakura tenta sorrir – "se ele não gosta de ninguém... Quer dizer que também não gosta de mim! Que boba eu fui de perguntar isso" – pensa Sakura corada.

**20 minutos depois...**

- a quem você recorre quando tem medo? – pergunta Sakura sorrindo.

- desisto de escutar música – Sasuke tira os fones.

- responde onegai – ri Sakura.

- ao Naruto – responde sasuke – "Porque eu respondo tudo o que essa menina me pergunta? Era mais fácil ignorar!" – pensa.

- nossa, tudo é o Naruto... Você é apaixonado por ele? – brinca Sakura.

- "essa eu não respondo!" – pensa Sasuke irritado.

- se você não responder, eu vou levar como um sim – ri.

- não, não sou! – afirma Sasuke irritado.

- então porque tudo é ele? Vocês são amantes? – pergunta sakura fingindo estar indignada.

- Sakura... Cala a boca...

- mas eu só...

- eu disse para você, calar a boca... Agora... – Sasuke se aproxima do rosto de Sakura a deixando corada.

- ta bem ...

**Silêncio... E mais silêncio...**

- você trouxe algo para comer? – pergunta Sakura eitada no chão.

Sasuke joga uma barra de cereal para Sakura.

- barrinha de cereal? Bem que eu desconfiava que você era um Ken – Sakura começa a ler a embalagem da barra de cereal.

- Ken? – pergunta confuso.

- o marido da Barbie – ri sakura.

- "não responda Sasuke" – pensa Sasuke se segurando para não brigar com Sakura.

- isso ajuda a manter os músculos? – pergunta Sakura olhando para seus braços.

- Você está tentando mudar o clima que deixei com nosso aproximação? – pergunta Sasuke com um sorriso de canto.

Bingo... Sasuke acerta mais uma novamente!

- eu? Não! – afirma Sakura que não acredita em suas próprias palavras.

Fala sério... O Uchiha mais novo consegue me fazer que ficar quieta como mágica, na verdade... Ele sabe o que dizer na hora certa! Parece que ele é vidente! Ou que meus pensamentos ficam escritos encima da minha cabeça... Ele sempre sabe o que estou pensando... Isso é... Irritante!

- porque ficou calada?

- cansei de falar.O idioma me cansa – sorri Sakura.

- não, o questão é que você não quer falar – encurralá Sasuke.

- O que você quer que eu diga?

- não sei...

- mesmo não gostando de mim, você fica me torturando e me encurralando como se fosse um ratinho que você pode prender na ratoeira a hora que você quiser! Você não é o dono do mundo, e não é porque eu te amo que você vai ficar me pressionando para dizer o que acabei de dizer agora, e me complicar mais ainda diante de você, ok? - Sakura percebe o que disse.

- "droga..." – pensa Sakura virando de costas para Sasuke.

- você está bem? – pergunta Sasuke com um sorriso sarcástico.

- estou ótima!

- tem certeza? – Sasuke coloca a mão sobre sua boca para não rir.

- absoluta! – afirma Sakura novamente.

- "Ainda bem que ela não está vendo minhas expressões" – pensa Sasuke com um sorriso de canto.

- você deve estar rindo da minha cara neste momento?

- como você sabe? – responde Sasuke com outra pergunta.

- viu, você acabou de confessar que está rindo – Sakura se senta no chão de costas para Sasuke.

Silêncio... Mais uma vez...

- você me lembra minha vizinha...

- ela é bonita ? – pergunta Sakura se virando para Sasuke.

- ela tem 4 anos... – Sasuke coloca seus fones novamente.

- olha... Isso... Não teve graça... – Sakura fica de costas para Sasuke novamente.

**21 minutos depois...**

- eles não voltaram até agora, isso é estranho, muito estranho mesmo! Até eu que conto as flores pelo caminho chegaria mais rápido lá e voltava logo! – afirma Sakura olhando pela janela.

- conta as flores?

- está não é a questão! Eu acho que...

- eles fizeram isso de propósito para nos deixar sozinhos, e talvez acontecer alguma coisa entre nós dois? Eu já percebi isso a muito tempo! – afirma Sasuke desligando o seu Ipod.

- e porque não me disse? – pergunta Sakura irritada.

- eu estava esperando esse seu cérebro começar a trabalhar e você entender finalmente a situação – brinca Sasuke.

- olha seu... Quer saber? Esquece! Eu vou sair na chuva, até porque eu não tenho medo de aguá – Sakura abre a porta da cabana.

- mas tem medo de algum estrupador ou ladrão aparecer diante de você nesta mata?

- estrupador? – pergunta Sakura assustada – eu não vou deixar você me parar com este tipo de conversa; tchau Sasuke Uchiha – Sakura ainda não sai da cabana – seu celular funciona?

- não! – afirma Sasuke.

- viu... Esta é o tipo de situação que algum maníaco aparece na cabana abandonada! – afirma Sakura saindo na chuva

- ela volta em 5 minutos – Sasuke fecha a porta.

**4 minutos e 49 milésimos depois... **

- ABRE A PORTA SASUKE

- nem foram 5 minutos – Sasuke olha para seu relógio – a chuva está boa? – brinca.

- ABRE A PORTA SEU... UCHIHA QUE SÓ TOMA ESTERÓIDES! – afirma Sakura tentando se proteger da chuva com sua bolsa.

- então fica com os esteróides ai na chuva – Sasuke acende a lareira da cabana.

- ABRE A PORTA SASUKE... por favor

- o quê você disse? – provoca.

- EU DISSE POR FA... – Sasuke abre a porta e Sakura cai no chão.

- seu...

- vai ficar ai parada ou entrar? – diz Sasuke com um sorriso de canto.

- você me paga!

- talvez...

- como você acendeu está lareira? – Sakura se aproxima da lareira.

- eu achei alguns fósforos enquanto você estava se divertindo na chuva – sorri.

- eu vi um cara no meio da mata ai tive que vir correndo, já que você disse que eu poderia encontrar um estrupador – Sakura se senta em frente a lareira.

- toma - Sasuke joga sua camisa encima da cabeça de Sakura.

- quando você...? – Sakura pega a camisa – você não precisa fazer isso – diz corada por ver Sasuke sem camisa.

- não sou eu que vou ficar doente aqui, melhor você colocar algo que não esteja molhado – diz Sasuke se virando de costas para Sakura se trocar.

- entendi... Você fez isso para que todos não digam depois que você que causou isso – fala Sakura tirando sua blusa.

- você é louca ou o que menina? Não estou fazendo isso para ganhar pontos com o professor! – afirma Sasuke ficando de frente para Sakura.

- desculpe por te pintar como um homem frio, você não é frio... É simplesmente infeliz! – afirma Sakura irritando ainda mais Sasuke.

- se eu sou infeliz, você não tem amor próprio! Pois fica correndo atrás de mim mesmo tendo levado um fora – Sakura tenta dar um tapa em Sasuke mas ele segura sua mão – Você não pode falar de mim enquanto ser uma meninha que só liga para as aparências!

- E VOCÊ NÃO PODE FALAR DE MIM ENQUANTO NÃO TEM EDUCAÇÃO, POIS SEUS PAIS NÃO PUDERAM TE DAR – Sakura percebe o que disse.

- sua...

- eu te odei... – Sasuke a puxa contra seu corpo.

- você não pode me odiar enquanto me ama mil vezes mais – Sasuke se aproxima ainda mais de Sakura e a beija. Um beijo que surpreendeu ambos, porém lento e caloroso como nenhum dos dois imaginou!

- Sasuke eu...

- fique quieta pelo menos por este momento! – Sasuke começa a beijar o pescoço de Sakura mas ela se afasta.

- Sasuke eu... Estou apenas de sutiã – diz envergonhada se virando de costas para Sasuke.

- "eu já tinha percebido isso" – pensa sasuke dando a camisa novamente sua camisa para Sakura.

Querem que eu comente sobre este momento? Foi mágico! E não o tipo mágica de "guerreiras mágicas de rayearth".Foi a sensação mais maravilhosa que eu poderia sentir! Eu nem senti mais frio, pois o calor do corpo de Sasuke foi o suficiente para mim. Vou confessar que não foi meu primeiro beijo, mas concerteza foi "único".

- quantas horas faltam? – pergunta Ino para Tenten.

- MUITAS horas! Vai dormir fánatica – fala Tenten irritada.

- será que eles fizeram... Aquilo?

- CALA A BOCA SUA TARADA DE PLANTÃO – Temari joga seu travesseiro na cabeça de Ino.

- ta bem, eu me calo! – afirma Ino – será que a Sakura viu o tanquinho do Sasuke? Que corpo é aquele – Ino começa a se abanar com uma revista.

- DORME INO – grita Hinata assustando todos – go-gomen – Hinata volta a se deitar.

- Hinata... Acho que foi por causa do Naruto! – afirma Tenten rindo.

- com certeza! – afirma Temari também.

**Algumas horas depois...**

- Sakura, acorda, Sakura... – Sasuke tenta a acordar Sakura.

- eu não quero acordar Ino, eu quero continuar sonhando...Que o Sasuke me ama – Sakura se mexe mas não acorda.

- você não deveria ter dito isso! – afirma Sasuke colocando os fones de seu Ipod.

- ACORDEI – Sakura se levanta rapidamente – eu falei alguma coisa agora a pouco?

- não – mente Sasuke.

- eu pensei ter dito alguma coisa – desconfia – deixa pra lá! – afirma Sakura se sentando.

- vamos embora agora – avisa Sasuke.

- não podemos ficar mais um pouco?

- você quer ser expulsa da escola? Eu não acho que eu serei, mas você que é bolsista te mais chances – diz sasuke pegando a bolsa de Sakura no chão.

- porque você está falando assim? – pergunta Sakura estranhando o comportamento de Sasuke.

- Sakura...Eu não deveria ter te beijado ontem! – afirma Sasuke – aquilo foi um erro! – afirma novamente.

- Sasuke... Você é mais frio do que eu imaginava – Sakura começa a chorar.

- minha camisa – pede Sasuke suspirando.

- TOMA SUA CAMISA – Sakura tira a camisa ficando apenas de calsinha e sutiã diante de Sasuke – enfia ela... Você sabe aonde – Sakura pega suas roupas no chão e sai da cabana.

- DROGA – Sasuke pega sua camisa do chão.

Eu odeio ele! Odeio, odeio, odeio e odeio! Eu não sei como fui sentir amor por alguém tão frio quando Sasuke Uchiha! Eu me odeio por amá-lo!

- chegamos – Sasuke e Sakura chegam enfrente ao bangalô de Sakura.

- eu sei, não sou tão burra quando pareço – diz cabisbaixa.

- suas roupas ainda estão um pouco molhadas – Sasuke muda de assunto.

- eu vi – Sakura olha para sua blusa.

- sobre o beijo...

- Sasuke... Deixa, eu já esqueci!

- Sakura, eu sei que te magoei, e sei também que não sou perfeito como todos acham! – afirma Sasuke .

- você não é perfeito...– concorda Sakura - ... Por isso eu me apaixonei por você – Sakura se vira de costas para Sasuke.

- Sakura...

- você está agindo como se estivesse medo Sasuke

- medo do que? – pergunta sarcástico.

- de tudo... Mentir para você mesmo vai te machucar ainda mais, eu sei disso pois eu minto para mim todos os dias depois que você me humilhou! – diz Sakura olhando nos olhos de Sasuke.

- eu não tenho medo disso! – afirma sasuke agora segurando um dos braços de Sakura com força.

- você pode me machucar, mas machucar a si mesmo é burrice demais! – afirma sem tentar se solta de Sasuke.

- como você pode saber tanto de mim?

- eu olhei nos teus olhos...

- Simples assim? – pergunta Sasuke soltando Sakura.

- sim...

- não vou mais lhe causar problemas – Sasuke vira de costas para Sakura.

- como um beijo pode causar tanto sofrimento?

- não sei...

- está noite nos mudou... – Sakura começa a chorar - E eu prefiro que continue como estava... Uchiha Sasuke longe de mim – Sakura entra no bangalô.

Porque ele sempre me faz sofrer tanto? Mesmo me fazendo a mulher mais feliz do mundo por estar perto dele, ele me faz sofrer... Ou melhor... Ele me faz sofrer por amá-lo! Está noite eu pude comprovar que ele não é tão forte quanto eu pensei, mas é mais corajoso do que eu pensava...! Por que todas as lágrimas que eu derramei se transformaram em amor e prazer quando ele me beijou? Por favor me respondam... Eu não quero responder isso sozinha... Dói demais... Amar... Mas mesmo que eu diga estas coisas, eu não trocaria isso por nada no mundo!

* * *

Oiiii minna, demorei para postar o capítulo novamente né?

Desta vez foi pela escola ;(

E também eu não estava muito afim de escrever este capítulo, mas ai eu começei a escrever a parte romantica(ooooohhh) ai eu me empolguei e ai está o capítulo com umonte de frases melosas =D

Reviews?

**Próximo capitulo: **Ligando com um bebâdo

Kissus para todos


End file.
